etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Seto
Asami Seto '''is a Japanese seiyu in Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth. Information Japanese Name: 瀬戸 麻沙美 Birthdate: April 2, 1993 Age: 24 First Appearance: Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth Non Etrian Odyssey Roles '''Anime: Aikatsu! (TV) as Raichi Hoshimiya; Shion Kamiya Aikatsu! (TV 2) as Raichi Hoshimiya; Shion Kamiya Aikatsu! (TV 4) as Raichi Hoshimiya anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (movie) as Atsumu (child) anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (TV) as Yukiatsu (child) Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (TV) as Wilbell Vollerslied B: The Beginning (ONA) as Lily Hoshina Baby Steps (TV) as Himeko Sasami Baby Steps (TV 2) as Himeko Sasami (The) Boy and The Beast (movie) Bungo Stray Dogs (TV) as Ichiyō Higuchi Bungo Stray Dogs 2 (TV) as Ichiyō Higuchi Captain Earth (TV) as Kumiko Asanoda (eps 12-13) A Centaur's Life (TV) as Rino Kimihara A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion (movie) as Marie Spearhead Charlotte (TV 2015) as Medoki (eps 6, 9-13) Chihayafuru (TV) as Chihaya Ayase Chihayafuru 2 (TV) as Chihaya Ayase Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (OAV) as Ferirri Baltrow Cuticle Detective Inaba (TV) as Natsuki Death Billiards (movie) as Woman Death Parade (TV) as Black-haired Woman Dog Days (TV) as Amelita Trumbe Double Circle (ONA) as Akane "Eiyū" Kaitai (OAV) as Karon Fate/Zero (TV) as Kotone (ep 10) Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma (TV) as Miyoko Hōjō Food Wars! The Second Plate (TV) as Miyoko Hōjō Gekijōban Haikara-san ga Tōru Zenpen - Benio, Hana no 17-sai (movie) as Tamaki Kitakōji Girls und Panzer der Film (movie) as Kinuyo Nishi Granblue Fantasy the Animation (TV) as Jessica (eps 12-13) Haikyu!! (TV) as Yui Michimiya Haikyu!! (TV 3) as Yui Michimiya Haikyu!! Second Season (TV) as Yui Michimiya (eps 6, 25) Haruchika – Haruta & Chika (TV) as Naoko Serizawa Honobono Log (TV) Hori-san to Miyamura-kun (OAV) as Kyōko Hori Hourou Musuko (TV) as Yoshino Takatsuki Kuromukuro (TV) as Mika Ogino Lagrange - The Flower of Rin-ne (TV) as Lan Lagrange - The Flower of Rin-ne (TV 2) as Lan (The) Laws of the Universe Part 0 (movie) as Anna Little Busters! (TV) as Disciplinary committee member B (eps 7, 15-16) Little Busters! EX (OAV) as Disciplinary Committee member B (ep 7); Student A (ep 1) Lord Marksman and Vanadis (TV) as Young Tigre (eps 4, 11) Love Live! The School Idol Movie as School idol Macross Delta (TV) as Mirage Farina Jenius Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Seishun Lee Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (TV) as Seishun Lee (eps 4-5) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid (TV) as Fabia Crozelg Magical Warfare (TV) as Kurumi Isoshima Monster Musume (TV) as Kii Monster Strike the Animation (ONA) as Izanami Moshidora (TV) as Nanako (ep 3) Musasino! (TV) as Usagi Takasago Niji-iro Prism Girl (OAV) Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Finale (OAV) as Yuka Kashiwabara (OAV 3) Norn9 (TV) as Nanami Shiranui Ongaku Shōjo (movie) as Eri Kumagai Overlord (TV) as CZ2128 Delta Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation (TV) as Master Nezumi (eps 3, 11) Pokémon: Black and White: Rival Destinies (TV) as Nonomi (ep 109) Popin Q (movie) as Isumi Kominato Red Ash -Magicicada- (OAV) as Call Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (TV) as Ingrid Rinne no Lagrange: Kamogawa Days (OAV) as Lan Ro-Kyu-Bu! (TV) as Kagetsu Hakamada (ep 9) Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS (TV) as Kagetsu Hakamada Selector Destructed Wixoss (movie) as Iona Urazoe Selector Infected Wixoss (TV) as Iona Urazoe Selector Spread Wixoss (TV) as Iona "Yuki" Urazoe Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) as Aoi Tomosato Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (TV) as Aoi Tomosato Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (TV) as Aoi Tomosato Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (TV) as Aoi Tomosato Stella Women's Academy, High School Division Class C3 (TV) as Rin Haruna (eps 3, 7-11, 13) Strike The Blood (OAV) as Asagi Aiba Strike the Blood (TV) as Asagi Aiba Strike the Blood II (OAV) as Asagi Aiba Tari Tari (TV) as Konatsu Miyamoto Toji no Miko (TV) as Yukari Origami Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Akira Madō Under the Dog (OAV) as Anthea Kallenberg Urawa no Usagi-chan (TV) as Usagi Takasago Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (TV) as Charlotte Shalzen Valvrave the Liberator (TV) as Shōko Sashinami Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) as Shōko Sashinami ViVid Strike! (TV) as Fabia Crozelg Witch Craft Works (TV) as Ayaka Kagari Video Games: Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT - Ayame Itou Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT NEUES - Ayame Itou Drama CDs: Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD 1: Ayame Itou External Links Capture Wiki (Voice Collection): https://www63.atwiki.jp/sekaiju_mazev/pages/116.html#id_ce7e2b3d Category:Voice Actors